parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bendy
Bendy: Hi, I'm Bendy! Brock: And I'm Brock! Bendy: & These are my Friends! Lily: Lily! Moana: Moana! Sal: Sal! Peppa: Peppa! Bendy: Today,We're Going to the Echo Jungle! Brock: & We Get to Meet Cuphead,Mugman,Cupette,Mugwoman,Jungle Jings & Jungle Jangs! Lily: Let's Go! Peppa: Wow,We're Inside the Cuphead:The Series World! Bendy: We're at the Echo Jungle!, Come On! Cuphead: Hi,I'm Cuphead, & those are my Friends. All: Hi Mugman,Cupette,Mugwoman,Jungle Jings,& Jungle Jangs! All: Hi 2 Boys & 4 Girl Devils! Cuphead: You Must Be Bendy,Brock,Lily,Moana,Sal & Peppa! Moana: Yes We Are! Peppa: Hi Cuphead! Mugman: I Love You Moana Cuphead: So Us, What do you want to do Today? Jungle Jangs: Swing On Vines Cuphead: Great Idea! Brock: Cuphead,What Does That Mean? Cuphead: It Means, We'll Play Vine Swinging to Figure out What Jungle Jings & Friends Wants To Do Today, I Love Vine Swinging! Bendy: We Love Vine Swinging too! Cuphead: We Are Gonna Play Vine Swinging, Cause It's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! So,Jungle Jings's U's & Lines We'll Be On The Vines! Moana: Vine Swinging! Cuphead: That's Right Moana! Now what Should We Do To Get The U's & Lines? Lily: I Have Something In My Purse To Clear Off The Sticky U's & Lines! Cuphead: Good Idea Lily! Lily: I need your Help,We'll You Check My Purse To Clean The Sticky U's & Lines Off? Lily: You Have To Say Purse! All: Say Purse! Purse: Purse,Purse,Purse,Purse,Yeah! I Have Lots Of Stuff,But Lily Needs You To Find Something To Clear Off The U's & Lines! We'll A Lipstick Clear Off The U's & Lines? We'll A Book Clear Off The U's & Lines? We'll A Wipe Clear Off The U's & Lines? Yes,A Wipe Can Help Clear Off The U's & Lines! Good Thinking, Yum,Yum,yum,Delicious! Cuphead: Thanks (Wiping Sound) Good Job! Hey You Know What We Need To Play Vine Swinging, Our Audio? Sal: Book! Cuphead: Audiobook Right, Come On! Gorilla: Hey Cuphead, Who Are they? Cuphead: Gorilla, Meet My Friends, Bendy,Brock,Lily,Moana,Sal & Peppa! All: Hi Gorilla! Gorilla: Hi Friends! Here's Your Audiobook. Cuphead: Thanks Sidetable! To Play Vine Swinging, we Gotta Find some? Moana: U Vines! Cuphead: Oh, U Vines, Right & That's Our First? Lily: Ape Vine! Cuphead: An Ape Vine? Sal: An Ape Vine! Cuphead: Then We Put it in our. All: Audiobook Cuphead: Cause They're Gorilla's Ape Vines,Gorilla's Ape Vines. We Gotta Find Another U Vine,That's the Second Ape Vine,We Put It In Our Audiobook, Cause They're Who's Ape Vines? Brock: Gorilla's Ape Vines! We Gotta Find the Last U Vine,That's the third Ape Vine,We Put It In Our Audiobook Cause they're Gorilla's Ape Vines, Gorilla's Ape Vines! You Know What to Do! Swing On our Vines & Swing,Swing,Swing,Cause when we use Our Minds,Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do Anything! All: Hello All: That we wanna Do! Cuphead: You Know, I can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to figure out What Friends Wants To Do Today. We'll You Help Me? All: Yeah Cuphead: You Will? Moana: Sure! Cuphead: Great! Did You See Which Way Friends Went? Lily: That Way! Cuphead: That Way, Thanks! Everybody! Swing Swing Swing Like a Monkey Swing Swing Swing. Again. Swing Swing Swing Like an Monkey Swing Swing Swing. Look! Moana: An Ape Vine! Cuphead: You See An Ape Vine? Where? All: Right There! Cuphead: Oh There It Is On This, Frog, You Know What We Need, Our Audio? Bendy: Book Cuphead: Audiobook, Right! First We Draw A First Frog, & Another,There! Animals! So Our First Ape Vine Is A Frog! What Does Friends Want to do, With Animals? Moana: Maybe, We Shoud Find Two More Ape Vines! Ape: OOH OOH OOH Cuphead: That Sounds Like an Ape. Moana: Let's Go Meet Him! Bendy: C'mon Let's Go! Cuphead: Hey Ape! Hey Ape Queen! Ape: Hey Cuphead! Ape Queen: Hey Cuphead! Ape: Who Are The Guys? Steve: This Is Bendy,Brock,Moana,Lily,Sal & Peppa! All: Hey Ape, Hey Ape Queen! Ape: Hey Guys! We Need Your Help! Cuphead: What seems to be the Problem? Ape Queen: We We're Trying To See If We Swung On U Vines! But We Don't Know! Bendy: We Can Help! Cuphead: We'll You Help Ape & Ape Queen Clean the Dishes? All: Yeah! Cuphead: Great! So What Should We Use to Swing On U Vines? Lily: Pick Them Up! Cuphead: Right, Pick Them Up (Lifting & Grunting) Ape Queen: We Picked Them Up! Thank You! Ape: Now We Need To Climb a Tree! Cuphead: What Should We Use To Climb a Tree? Moana: Vinelines! Cuphead: Vinelines, Right! (Vinelines Sound) Steve: We Cleaned the Spoon! Ape: Now All We Need To Do Is Swing On Trees! Cuphead: What Can We Use To Swing On Trees? Brock: Branches! Cuphead: Branches! Your Right! (Branches Sound) Ape: We Swung On U Vines Thank You For Helping Us! Cuphead: Great Job,We Gotta Go,Bye! Bendy: Bye! Isa: A Clue,A Clue! Steve: You See the Second Clue? Where? Boots: There! Steve: There It Is, On This Paper, You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy? Tico: Notebook! Steve: Notebook,Right! First, A Square, Than, Another Square, There, Paper So, What was Our First Clue? Benny: Crayons! Steve: Crayons, Right! & Now Our Second Clue is Paper! So What could Blue Want To Do Today With Crayons & Paper? Isa: Maybe, We Should Find Our Last Clue! (Mailtime Begins) Steve: Hey Dora,Boots,Benny,Isa & Tico The Mail's Here! Dora: Vamonos! Steve: Here's The Mail,It Never Fails,It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail,When It Comes I Wanna Wail, All: MAIL! Mailbox: Hey Steve, Who Are They Overthere! Steve: They're Dora,Boots,Benny,Isa & Tico! Mailbox: Hey Pals! All: Hi Mailbox! Mailbox: Here's Your Letter! Dora: Graciacs Mailbox! Mailbox: Your Welcome! Steve: We Just Got A Letter! We Just Got A Letter,We Just Got A Letter,We Just Got A Letter, Benny: I Wonder Who It's From? Steve: Look,It's A Letter From Our Friends! Hi Steve, I'm Making Colored Hearts, I Make Valentines Day Hearts, & I Make of My Parents Hearts, I love to Make Hearts, Bye Steve, Steve: Bye! Woah! A Heart Came Out! Boots: A Clue! Steve: You See Our Last Clue? Where? All: Right There! Steve: Oh Here it is, On this, Heart, You Know What We Need Our Handy Dandy? All: Notebook! Steve: Notebook,Right! So A Little Bit Of A Shaped Heart, & There, A Heart. Hey,We Have All 3 Clues! You Know What That Means, We're Ready To Sit In Our? Benny: Thinking Chair! Steve: Our Thinking Chair,Right Come On Category:BATIM:The Series Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:Cuphead Series Spoof